Love is Hurt
by Taki Fujita
Summary: Cerita antara Rin Kagami dan Len Kagamine yang berpisah. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali ?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Hurt**

Chapter 1

Taki : Karna ini FanFic pertamaku, kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi ...

**DISCLAIMER**~Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid ataupun karakternya...

Masa lalu bisa terjadi di masa depan...

Namaku Rin Kagami, teman-temanku memanggilku Rin. Aku kelas 2 SMA. Dan aku punya rahasia yang selalu kujaga...

**Rin POV**

Pagi ini, mendung menyelimuti langit. Aku segera berlari menuju sekolah. "Huh, kenapa sih pagi ini harus mendung ?", aku bergumam dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama tidak kurasakan. "Len ?" Seorang lelaki telah melewatiku. Tapi karna jam masuk sudah dekat, aku segera menuju ke sekolah.

"Kamu terlambat Rin, tumben sekali kamu terlambat. Padahal biasanya kamu berangkat paling awal", ujar Meiko-sensei. "Maafkan aku sensei, aku sudah berusaha secepat-cepatnya datang ke sekolah", aku berkata sambil menuju ke tempat dudukku. Disebelahku, teman baikku Miku tersenyum sambil berkata "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Rin-chan ?". Aku melamun memandang pemandangan dari jendela. "Rin-chan ?", Miku memanggilku. "Oh, kabarku baik Miku", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku masih mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi. Apakah itu benar-benar Len ? Aku terus memikirkan peristiwa itu. Tak terasa, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku segera menuju ke taman. Setiap jam istirahat aku selalu menyempatkan pergi ke taman. Menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkannya...

**FLASHBACK **(kelas 1 SMP)

"Apakah kamu lapar Rinny ? Apa perlu kubelikan makanan di kantin ?", ucap Len. "Tidak usah Len-kun, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu", ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya."Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kamu harus minum ini terlebih dahulu", Len menyodorkan sebotol jus jeruk kepadaku. Aku langsung mengambil jus itu dan meminumnya. Len memang tau segalanya tentangku. Kami sudah berteman baik sejak kelas 4 SD. Entah mengapa, aku selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Apakah ini memang takdir ? Aku mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Aku harus memikirkan pelajaran daripada memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu "Apa ada yang salah ?", tiba-tiba Len berbicara kepadaku. "Uh, tidak ada yang salah. Tidak usa khawatir", ucapku. Kami pun kembali ke kelas.

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan berlari menuju rumah. Sampai di rumah, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk. "Halo, ini Rin Kagami", ucapku. "Rin ? Apakah kamu bisa datang ke rumahku sekarang ? Aku perlu mebicarakan sesuatu denganmu", suara Len terdengar dari telepon. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana", aku menutup telepon dan segera menuju ke rumah Len. Jarak rumahnya dari rumahku hanya beberapa blok.

Aku sampai di rumah Len. Aku segera memanggil namanya dan ia pun keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia terlihat murung, aku bertanya dalam hati apa yang Len pikirkan. Saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, aku terkejut saat melihat banyak kardus dan barang-barang lainnya yang sudah di tata di pojok ruangan. "Len-kun, ada apa ini ? Kenapa banyak kardus disana ?", aku menunjuk pojok ruangan yang penuh dengan kardus. "Err, sebenarnya inilah yang ingin kubicarakan", ucap Len dengan muka yang murung. Len mulai berbicara. Ia mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika. Apa ini mimpi ? Tidak mungkin Len mau pergi dari Jepang. Bahkan aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Len berkata bahwa mereka akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku masih ingin bermain dengannya, berbicara dengannya, dan masih banyak hal lain yang ingin kulakukan bersamanya. Tak terasa, air mata ku mulai berjatuhan. Aku masih ingin bersama Len...

"Len , apakah kamu akan tinggal di Amerika selamanya ?", aku berbicara sambil meneteskan air mata. "Tentu tidak, aku akan segera kembali jika aku sudah lulus SMP", ujar Len sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadaku. "Apa kamu mau berjanji jika kamu akan kembali kesini ?", ucapku lagi sambil menahan air mata ku yang berjatuhan. "Aku berjanji", ujar Len. Len memberikan sebuah boneka buah jeruk. "Jika aku kembali, kamu bisa menunjukkan boneka ini sebagai tanda bahwa kamu masih mengingatku", Len berbicara sambil memelukku. Aku memeluk Len dengan erat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Len...

**FLASHBACK END**

Bel masuk berbunyi, aku pun kembali ke kelas. Miku berkata "Hai Rin-chan, apakah kamu baik-baik saja ?". "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja", ucapku sambil berbohong. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan Meiko-sensei. Aku terus memikirkan tentang Len. Perasaan apakah ini ? Apa ini, cinta ?. Aku berpikir dalam hati. Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku menuju ke rumah bersama Miku. Rumah kami memang berdekatan.

Aku menuju ke kamarku, diatas kasur ada sebuah boneka buah jeruk. Ya, itu adalah boneka yang diberikan Len kepadaku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih mengingat janjinya kepadaku...

Taki : Chapter 1, selesai ...

Rin : Kenapa kelihatannya aku menderita ?

Taki : Hehehe, kan memang ceritanya begitu

Miku : Hiks, kok peranku cuma dikit ?

Rin : Nasibmu memang begitu, Miku

Miku : *pundung di pojokan

Len (?) : *ikut pundung di pojokan

Rin : *liatin yang pundung sambil makan jeruk

Taki : *bingung liatin mereka


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Hurt**

Chapter 2

Taki : Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya ... Miku, kamu nggak ada dalam chapter ini loh...

Miku : Loh ? Kok gitu ?

Taki : Namanya juga cerita antara Rin dan Len...

Miku : *pundung di pojokan

Taki : Haduh...

**DISCLAIMER~**Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid ataupun karakternya...

Masa lalu bisa terjadi di masa depan...

Namaku Rin Kagami, teman-temanku memanggilku Rin. Aku kelas 2 SMA. Dan aku punya rahasia yang selalu kujaga...

**Rin POV**

Akhirnya, hari libur datang juga... Hari ini aku akan pergi ke tempat specialku. Tempat itu adalah rumah pohon. Aku selalu berada disana jika hari libur tiba. Disana adalah tempatku untuk memikirkan banyak hal tanpa ada orang lain yang tau. Aku pergi kesana sambil membawa boneka jeruk yang diberikan Len padaku. "Oh iya, aku lupa membawa makanan", ucapku sambil turun dari rumah pohon dan lari ke supermarket di dekat rumah pohon. Tiba-tiba "Aww, itu sakit", seorang lelaki menabrakku dan jatuh ke tanah. "Oh, maafkan aku. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja ?", aku menyodorkan tanganku dan menarik laki-laki itu. Ia memakai jaket warna putih dan topi merah bertuliskan Len. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu ?", ucap laki-laki itu sambil berdiri. "Oh, perkenalkan. Namaku Rin Kagami", ucapku sambil menatap laki-laki itu. ""Rin ya.. Perkenalkan namaku Len Kagamine, Mm-...", ucap laki-laki itu. Hmm ? Len Kagamine ? Apakah dia Len ?, aku memikirkan namanya dalam hati. Kenapa dia tidak mengenalku ? Apakah dia sudah melupakan aku ?. Aku berkata"Ukh, aku harus segera pergi". Aku berlari meninggalkan Len. Air mataku mulai menetes. Aku terus berlari menuju ke supermarket. Aku membeli makanan seperlunya dan kembali ke rumah pohon. Disana, aku menatap boneka jeruk pemberian Len. Aku mulai menangis "Hiks, kenapa dia melupakanku ? Apakah aku harus memperlihatkan boneka ini padanya ? Semua omongannya hanya omong kosong !", Aku melempar boneka jeruk itu keluar dari rumah pohon. "Hm...", Len ternyata ada dibawah dan memungut boneka itu. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Len ada di bawah. Lalu ia pergi menjauh.

Keesokan harinya, aku segera berangkat sekolah. Aku tidak ingin terlambat seperti kemarin. "Hai Rinny", sebuah suara menyapaku dengan pelan. "Len ?", aku terkejut melihat laki-laki yang menyapaku adalah Len. "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu ?", Len menyodorkan boneka jeruk. Itu adalah boneka jeruk yang kulempar dari rumah pohon kemarin. Aku tersenyum kepada Len dan mengambil boneka jeruk itu dan memeluk Len. "Aku merindukanmu Len...", aku memeluk Len dengan erat. "Aku juga merindukanmu Rinny, maaf kemarin aku melupakanmu", Len tersenyum kepadaku. "Tapi kenapa kamu melupakanku kemarin ?", aku bertanya kepada Len dengan wajah yang serius. "Mmmm... Sebenarnya...", Len mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada apa ?", aku menatap Len dengan muka yang serius. "Mataku tertutup poni ku, dan topi yang kupakai membuatku susah melihatmu...", Len berbicara dengan pelan. "APA ?", aku sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Len. Aku segera bertanya "Tapi, kenapa kau melupakan namaku ?". "Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi kamu terlalu cepat lari dariku, padahal aku belum sempat berbicara", Len berkata dengan pelan. "Oh, begitu ya", mukaku memerah mendengar penjelasan Len. Aku terlalu cepat pergi darinya. "Jadi... Apa kamu memaafkanmu ?", ucap Len. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat", aku tersenyum. "Eh ? Syarat ?", sepertinya Len terkejut mendengarnya.

Malam ini, aku tersenyum bahagia. Bukan karna Len kembali, tapi karna sesuatu yang lain... "Rinny, apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ?", Len tersipu malu, mukanya memerah. "Ini balasan yang harus kamu terima Len.. *smirk", aku tersenyum dengan senangnya...

**Len POV**

"Ukh, ini mengerikan...", ucapku dalam hati.. Tapi inilah balasan dari perbuatanku... "Katakan cheese..", Rin tersenyum dengan senangnya sambil mengambil fotoku. "AH ! JANGAN MEMOTRET, INI MEMALUKAN !", aku berteriak dengan keras. "Jika kamu ingin foto ini, kamu harus berlutut dihadapanku dan mengatakan perasaanmu kepadaku", Rin berkata dengan memegang selembar foto. Aku berpikir dengan sangat keras. Hmm... Baiklah, ini adalah kesalahanku, jadi aku harus menanggungnya.

"Mmmm, Rinny...", wajahku mulai memerah. "Apa yang ingin kamu bilang Len ?", Rin tersenyum dan menatapku. "Sebenarnya, AKU SUKA KAMU !", aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan spontan. "Ukh, apakah kamu tidak bisa berbicara dengan romantis ?", Rin menggembunggkan pipinya. "Ta-Tapi, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu... Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta foto itu ?", aku memohon kepada Rin. "Baiklah...", Rin menyerahkan selembar foto padaku. "Eh ? aku sangat terkejut melihat foto itu. Terlihat gambar Rin yang sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka jeruk yang aku berikan padanya. "Kamu menyimpan fotoku, dan aku akan menyimpan fotomu", Rin tersenyum gembira. "Aku akan mengembalikan fotomu suatu saat nanti. Dan saat waktunya datang, kamu harus memberikan fotoku. Jadi, jaga foto itu baik-baik", Rin berjalan pergi.

Aku membingkai foto Rin dalam sebuah bingkai foto yang berwarna kuning. "Huh, aku harap waktu itu cepat datang...", aku membayangkan fotoku yang dipotret oleh Rin.

Len : *blush

Taki : Untuk pembaca, foto itu akan dibeberkan pada chapter selanjutnya :3

Rin : Foto ini ya ? *memegang foto Len

Len : JANGAN MENUNJUKKAN FOTO MEMALUKAN ITU ! *berusaha mengambil foto dari tangan Rin

Rin : Hehehe... *lari sambil memegang foto

Len : JANGAN LARI !


End file.
